Play Date
by Questionable Decisions
Summary: Summary: Fornícaras is used entirely inappropriately. Because the ability to control all five senses is almost begging to be used incorrectly. (Yaoi, 8Quin)


_Disclaimer: If you haven't noticed, this is a Fanfiction website. As in, I don't own anything. Characters, etc. belong to Tite Kubo._

 _Warnings: M/M, yaoi, slash, gayness; profanity; established relationship; like, all the gay things happen, seriously_

 _Rating: M_

 _Pairing(s): 8Quin (Szayelaporro Granz/Uryuu Ishida)_

 _Word count: 2,543_

 _Pertinent information: Happy Halloween (October 31st) y Felíz Día de los Muertos (1o y 2o de Noviembre) I honestly don't understand why nobody else had written this yet._

 _Summary: Fornícaras is used entirely inappropriately. Because the ability to control all five senses is almost begging to be used incorrectly._

* * *

Uryuu raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Wait, so I just stand here?" He looked warily at the man standing a field's length away from him. While the brunet hadn't spoken above normal volume, the acoustics of the room were excellent and the words carried easily. "And why are you so far away?" he added as an afterthought.  
Even across the distance, Uryuu could see Szayel's smirk. "Well, yes. There really isn't much else for you to do. And things are going to be much more _fun_ this way." The Espada played with the sword hanging at his hip. "Are you ready?"

Rolling his eyes, Uryuu snapped at him. "Of course I am. Get on with it, you're taking your damn time, bastard." The insult had really lost its bite, though, as it ended up sounding more like an endearment than anything else. Szayel laughed at the boy's impatience, wholly amused; nonetheless he promptly withdrew the zanpakuto from its sheath, dangling it above his mouth.

Uryuu watched the display with interest. He hadn't seen Szayel's Resurrección yet, even though they'd been in what he supposed could be classified as a relationship for a while. Szayel licked his lips before uttering, "susurre...Fornicarás..." And then he swallowed the blade. Uryuu's eyes widened in surprise, which only increased as the transformation continued. The arrancar's thin body swelled greatly, ballooning up. After that, all that the boy could see was a flash of brilliant violet light amidst wisps of smoke.

When the air cleared, Uryuu took in Szayel's modified appearance. The brunet blinked a few times before adjusting his glasses. The only thing that he could think to say was, "your release form...is a butterfly?" Uryuu felt perfectly justified in this assessment. Szayel's torso was encased in a gray segmented garment, which then became the layers of a white and purple skirt. He was wearing a white headdress and had a purple marking on his left eye. But the most noticeable features were the white and red extensions branching from his back, perfectly reminiscent of butterfly wings. Sure, Uryuu conceded, Szayel looked a bit like an Aztec emperor. A _butterfly_ emperor. As the shock wore off, the boy couldn't help but be amused and he attempted to stifle the snicker making its way up his throat.

Folding his arms in irritation, Szayel rolled his eyes. "Well, aren't you just excellent a ruining a dramatic reveal. And for your information, I am not a butterfly. My release form is _sex_." The arrancar looked at the other lasciviously, and Uryuu felt himself flush slightly. "Now, be a good boy and stand still. You're going to enjoy this, assuming you don't try to run away, that is," Szayel finished with a smirk. The brunet barely had time to register the ominous implications of the words, before one of the white branches shot towards him, the red drops hanging from it extending outward.

Uryuu let out a rather undignified yelp as the crimson extensions encased him. He was tossed around a few times, almost as if he was being chewed. It was oddly warm, the boy mused, and not wholly uncomfortable. At least, that was until he was deposited quite unceremoniously onto the ground in a tangle of limbs. Distantly, he heard a sing-song, "delicious." Uryuu glared up from his heap at the entirely unapologetic Espada, who merely chuckled in response. The boy could see a small object sitting innocuously in Szayel's hand, although he couldn't clearly make it out. He inferred that it was the doll the Octava had described to him prior to this endeavor. Uryuu felt a slight thrill of anticipation at the connotations of what the little puppet was capable of.

As if reading Uryuu's mind, Szayel's slick voice cut through the air. "Oh, Ishida-san! How does it feel to be entirely in the palm of my hand?" The Octava advanced slowly, almost gliding across the floor. The arrancar looked down at Uryuu, who had finally succeeded in righting himself, gleefully. The boy flushed slightly, looking up at him with blue eyes narrowed in irritation.

When Szayel's grin didn't slip an inch, Uryuu sighed, knowing what the other man wanted. "You know how I feel about this, so what's with that smug question? And what is this 'Ishida-san' bullshit? I'm Uryuu." The Quincy glared at the scientist defiantly, regardless of how they both knew that the boy was enjoying himself very much.  
"Of course. My apologies, _Uryuu_." As the name rolled off of Szayel's tongue, it was practically a purr, and the boy was acutely aware of how unfair it was for anyone to have such a seductive voice. "After all, I'm well aware how angry you get when you're sexually frustrated." Szayel winked, and Uryuu remembered all over again how infuriating the Espada was. Before the boy could retort, the Octava started in again, saying, "However, I accept full responsibility for what I've done. Don't worry, I'm going to take excellent care of you."

With that, Szayel ran a finger gently down the side of the puppet's face. Uryuu bit back a gasp as he felt the soft flutter of fingertips against the skin if his cheek, barely there. He unconsciously leaned into the ephemeral touch, seeking contact that simply wasn't there. Pleased with the results, Szayel stroked the fabric of the doll again, watching contently as Uryuu's flush darkened. "Szayel...stop teasing me." His voice came out slightly shakily, but overall he was doing an admirable job of maintaining his composure.

Szayel pretended to think about it. "I would, but I'd hate for this game to end quickly. Besides, this early on, we're barely out of the prologue." Upon finishing, he dragged the tip of his tongue down the doll's neck. Uryuu shivered in response, feeling the warm wetness trailing along his own throat. Unconsciously, he reached a hand upwards to feel the damp skin, but his fingertips came away dry. It was surreal, watching the actions play out in front of him, feeling them despite the distance between himself and Szayel.

The arrancar stroked down the dolls back and Uryuu shivered involuntarily as he felt the touches trace the length of his spine. Everything felt light and teasing, making him even more aware of the sensations. Uryuu shifted his weight, his clothing brushing against his crotch, and was startled to discover that he was already half hard.

The boy blushed furiously, looking away from Szayel. No longer able to see the Espada's actions, it was with complete surprise that Uryuu felt a caress against his length. He instinctively bucked into the hand that just wasn't there, searching for more. The boy bit his lip; nonetheless, a muffled groan escaped and his eyes fluttered closed as a second touch came, stronger than the first.

Szayel was carefully observing the brunet's reactions, entirely absorbed in the task at hand. As always, his curiosity got the better of him and he just had to ask, "does it really feel that good?" Uryuu glanced up at Szayel hazily through his lashes. "Yes..." His voice trailed off into a lust filled moan. Without pausing in his actions, Szayel commented, "I didn't realize that sensitivity was magnified like this. How fascinating." He'd really have to look into that later, and the possibility of a repeated trial became more appealing with every second. For the sake of scientific validity, of course.

During all of this, Uryuu's glasses had been incrementally slipping down his nose, and they finally clattered to the floor. The boy was a bit too preoccupied to really care, but he did notice how difficult it had become to see anything. Whether this was good or bad remained to be seen, in his opinion. But with the loss of his sight, Uryuu's body gained sensitivity to make up for it. Adding to that, it was impossible to tell what was coming next.

Smirking at the slightly trembling boy before him, Szayel breathed hotly against the stand-in's neck, not faltering in his second hand fondling of Uryuu. Speaking of which, the brunet was growing increasingly more wrecked. The boy's nails were scrabbling across the floor for purchase, their preferred niches on Szayel's skin not being present. At a particularly strong stroke, Uryuu's body would be wracked with a shudder, small noises of pleasure escaping despite any attempts to silence them by biting his lip. It was good fun, Szayel thought cheerfully, to push Uryuu over the edge like this.

It was hot, and each incorporeal touch was driving the brunet insane. _Oh_ , and Uryuu just knew that Szayel, the smug bastard, was having the time of his life. Well, the boy amended, that made it sound like he wasn't enjoying this sweet torture himself; which really wasn't the case if the embarrassing moans leaving his mouth were anything to go by. And it certainly didn't help that he could hear them echoing throughout the room. Regardless, no matter how good it felt, the evanescent stimulation simply wasn't enough. He needed _more_.

Normally dextrous fingers were rendered inept by lust, and Uryuu fumbled with removing his shirt. Even while he fought with the uncooperative garment, the teasing touches weren't hindered in the slightest. As the air hit his sweat slicked skin, he felt momentary relief from the all consuming, burning desire that engulfed him. All too soon, the searing heat returned, and the shivers Uryuu felt running along his spine could only be attributed to the golden eyes that raked down the expanse of his skin, looks as heavy as the ghosts of Szayel's touches themselves.

And those touches were _everywhere_. Stroking and rubbing and just _feeling_ in areas that would never have been accessible if Szayel were touching him normally. But he wasn't, and that was the whole point after all, really. Even better, the Octava could see everything this way, far enough away not to miss even a single aspect of Uryuu, gaze licking hungrily across the boy's prone body. And the brunet could almost feel the desire and the sheer _focus_.

Overwhelmingly so. Still, Uryuu needed more. Aware of the eyes tracking his every movement, his fingers crept below his waistband, following the natural 'v' of his muscles. Finally, his hand met hot flesh, and Uryuu threw his head back in ecstasy, his own touch mingling with Szayel's. "Mm, Uryuu," the Espada hummed appreciatively, "always such a tease, aren't you? Let me _look_ , will you." The pink-haired man wasn't asking; yet the amused ordered had an indescribably sultry undercurrent, and Uryuu really couldn't find it in himself to be too perturbed.

That didn't mean he was just going to give into what the other wanted, though. Uryuu had his pride after all. He stroked himself sloppily, the confined space of his pants constricting his mobility significantly. The boy growled, displeased with his inability to get what he wanted, but he'd be damned if he let the other win. When his clothing continued to defy him, Uryuu gave in, trying to extact himself from the offending garment. At last, his pants slipped over his thighs, and at that point he was really to desperate to care how debauched he must look with his hand on his cock and his pants stubbornly tangled around one ankle.

"Happy now?" Somehow, even while being the perfect picture of wanton abandon, Uryuu still managed to maintain a semblance of collected annoyance. And damn if that didn't make him appear like even more of a delicacy to Szayel. The Octava's tongue swept across his lips in appreciation. And he chose to reward Uryuu with the sensation of a full lick along his spine. The brunet's eyes widened before the slipped closed, his head falling slack, mouth open slightly and releasing the occasional puff of hot, damp air.

Uryuu splayed his palm across the floor, resting his weight backwards so that he could thrust into the fist pumping over his erection. As if that wasn't enough, the boy felt Szayel's tongue in conjunction with his own fingers, playing over his length. Needless to say, it felt _good_. Uryuu bucked up into the touches, enjoying being watched almost as much as the contact itself. It was a different kind of high, knowing that someone was seeing him act so shameless and _enjoying_ it.

As he sped up the motions of his hand over his cock, Uryuu's rhythm faltered slightly when he felt a soft caress over his ass. Flushing, he locked eyes with Szayel and brought a hand up to his mouth, laving his fingers with his tongue and coating them with saliva. Hand shaking slightly, he the slick digits over his entrance before finally pushing one in with an exaggerated moan. He carefully watched Szayel's face, gauging the man's reactions, as he started pumping his finger in and out slowly. Uryuu smirked as he saw a faint flush high on the arrancar's cheekbones that would have been unnoticeable if he hadn't known the other so well.

The boy's nerves were on fire, tingling from all of the stimulation. Raising his hips higher, Uryuu inserted another finger. He started scissoring the digits, crooking them slightly in search of his prostate. He could feel his muscles loosening, his long fingers sinking deeper with each thrust. The boy imagined his fingers as Szayel's, and he groaned even louder, more tuened on if that were even possible. And it only helped that the Octava was _right there_ , so close but so far.

To Szayel, the exact moment when Uryuu's questing fingers found the boy's prostate was obvious. The brunet's back arched and pale skin drew taut over lean muscle, a wanton scream spilling from his lips. The Octava was mesmerized by each trembling breath. No, he was completely entranced by everything Uryuu did. He was just so _fascinating_. Szayel groaned in appreciation as a third finger disappeared inside the brunet's ass. The Espada laughed amusedly as a spike of jealousy of Uryuu's own fingers rushed through him. How ridiculous. Nonetheless, he asked silkily, "what in Hueco Mundo could you be thinking about to look so _delightfully_ untoward?"

The breathy reply came without a moment of hesitation. "You... _fucking_ me." Szayel felt a surge of arousal sweep through his body. Really, what was there to argue with that? Uryuu meant it too. As his motions became rougher, playing a duet with the Octava's stimulation with the puppet, all that the boy could think about was Szayel driving into him, pushing him closer towards the edge. He could feel the tight heat coiling in his stomach, signifying his encroaching release. He deftly twisted his wrist on the upstroke of his length, flicking his thumb across the slit.

However, it wasn't until the incorporeal sensation of Szayel's tongue joined the mix, accompanied by an, "Uryuu," dripping with pheromones, that the boy finally reached his peak. The brunet saw white has he came in spurts, ropes of come spilling over his hand, landing sticky on his skin. And Szayel came to the conclusion that he had never seen anything more gorgeous than a spent Uryuu painted in puddles of white, looking utterly wanton and all _his_.

After a few relaxed moments, Uryuu smiled up at him slyly. "You were right. Boys _can_ enjoy playing with dolls too."


End file.
